Services of a cellular phone may include Web application services, such as a social networking service and the like. Recently, due to diversification of such services, the amount of information and/or the number of users have/has increased, to thereby make the management of the information complex.
An example of a system structure of a conventional Web application service will be described with reference to FIG. 1. A conventional system 1 includes a Web application service operator 100, an IP network 200, and one or a plurality of homes 300 connected to a Web application server 101 via the IP network 200. The home 300 may be a small-scale office, a shop, or the like. A femtocell access point (base station) 301 that forms a femtocell having a small cell radius with respect to a macrocell is set up at the home 300. Because the base station 301 provides simultaneous communications with user terminals 302 of a plurality of users 303 within a range on the order of a several tens of meters in radius, the base station 301 is generally used as a countermeasure with respect to a skip zone of the cellular phone service.
The Web application server 101 provided with a large-capacity database 102 is set up at the Web application service operator 100 for the purpose of aggregation and/or management of the extremely large amount of information. Conventionally, when the amount of information and/or the number of users suddenly increase/increases, the server performance is improved and/or the server is added at all times. However, the improvement of the server performance alone may not be able to cope with the increased amount of information, and the addition of the server may be a problem from the point of view of the cost or the available setup space.
In addition, the Web application handles personally identifiable information in many cases, but the operator 100 conventionally manages the personally identifiable information. With respect to security measures, the data are subjected to an encryption according to an encryption technique or the like at the operator 100 in order to enhance the security, however, the possibility of a leak cannot be eliminated completely. The leak of the personally identifiable information may cause an extremely large damage to the user or the operator 100.